Mikhail
Mikhail (Japanese: , Satahiko) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a member of the secretive organization Torna. He is a Driver and is accompanied by his Special Blade, Cressidus. He is often viewed with Patroka and seems attracted to her. Mikhail was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Story As a child, Mikhail was the only survivor of the destruction of Porton Village in the Kingdom of Torna after it had been looted and burned down by other humans. He was found by Lora and Jin, who took him back to Addam's camp. He became friends with many of the Drivers and Blades there, including Haze and Mythra, as the Aegis War went on. Eventually, the war ended with the defeat of Malos, and Mikhail went with many other Tornan refugees to the Indoline Praetorium, where they were fused with Core Crystals to become Blade Eaters. To keep this practice a secret, almost all of them were eliminated by Amalthus, though Mikhail survived. Five centuries after the end of the war, Mikhail joined together with Jin, Patroka, Malos, and Akhos as the new Torna; they stole Core Crystals from shipments headed to Indol and reawakened the Aegis with the help of Rex. Mikhail and Patroka first encounter the party in the Empire of Mor Ardain, where they fight them in the abandoned factory as Bana escapes. Mythra uses Siren's power to revert Mikhail's Blade, Cressidus, to its Core Crystal. They are weakened by Fan la Norne, the new identity of Haze, and are forced to retreat on the Monoceros. Mikhail spends much of his time working on the systems of the Marsanes, the sole remaining Tornan warship which acts as the organization's base, preparing them for the inevitable confrontation with Amalthus. At the World Tree, after Jin and Malos are dropped off, Indol appears and begins fighting the Marsanes. After a fierce battle, Mikhail orders Patroka and Akhos to follow after Jin and Malos, and transforms the ship into an enormous, Titan-sized mech, which he uses to fight against Indol directly. After Rex and Mythra destroy the amplification towers with the help of Siren, Amalthus releases a massive energy blast at them in rage, which Mikhail blocks with his mech. After a brief conversation with Rex, in which Mikhail reminisces about his past and tells the party how much they remind him of his old friends, he charges at Indol and slams the Titan into the World Tree. In a massive explosion, he sinks the Titan by sacrificing himself heroically. After finishing the game, installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0) and starting a New Game Plus, the party can return to the base of the World Tree, where it is revealed that Mikhail survived the explosion of the Marsanes. He wishes to travel with Rex in order to discover what it is he wishes to do, joining Rex's party as a Blade directly. Personality Mikhail comes across as rather playful, as he pompously attempted to boast about his and Patroka's luck when encountering the party for the first time. Additionally, he again attempts a playful style of introduction when facing the party a second time. Despite this playfulness, Mikhail tends to maintain more emotional control and focus than Patroka in times of stress, as he was able to recognize when the two needed to retreat. Mikhail supposedly has a deep hatred of the world, especially humans, but this hatred is undermined by the regret he felt when he saw the Land of Morytha. Additionally, the Rex's party reminded him of his former friends and the emotional bonds he once had and sacrificed himself so that they could achieve their goal. Battles |-|Mor Ardain = |-|Tantal = Mikhail is fought twice as a boss during the story. He is first battled as a level 34 Driver enemy at the Bulge Harbor in the Old Factory of the Empire of Mor Ardain with his Blade, Cressidus, alongside Patroka. He is later fought at level 43 at the Genbu Crown in the Head area of the Kingdom of Tantal alongside Patroka and Akhos. Arts Mikhail drives Cressidus and wields Rockrending Gauntlets using arts: * Leonine Upper * Leonine Roar, AOE / Taunt * Leonine Shaker, AOE / Knockback * Leonine Shield, Defense Cressidus' Specials * Dead Ball, Knockback * Beserk March, Knockback / Blowdown * Earth Breath, Heal (Applies to everyone, party included) * Stellar Explosion, AOE / Launch New Arts During Chapter 6, Mikhail reveals his true form as a Blade. He wields Infinity Fans and gains an entirely new set of arts: * Crow Beat, AOE * Crow Dancer, AOE / Evasion / Blowdown * Crow Feather, Aggroed ↑ * Crow Taunt, AOE / Taunt * Final Crow, AOE / Launch Mikhail as a Blade After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will allow to recruit Mikhail as a Rare Blade. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Mikhail uses the dark element, wields Infinity Fans, and acts as a Tank in battle. He is not awakened from a Core Crystal but must be found and talked to in order to recruit him. He will bond with the current party leader. He can be found at the Megaflote Base in the Land of Morytha. Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Crow Beat - Soar into the air and attack with black wings. * Lv. 2 - Crow Feather - Deal serious damage simply by twisting your fan. * Lv. 3 - Final Crow - Compress ether between two fans and shoot it at the enemy. * Lv. 4 - Ultimate Crow - Flourish two fans to slice the enemy with an elegant dance. Blade Arts * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. Battle Skills * Gravity Pinwheel - Adds 30% chance of Blowdown on enemy upon being attacked (affects all). * Dimensional Fold - Increases aggro every second. * Dimensional Wrinkle - Increases evasion rate by 45% when Affinity is at max. Field Skills * Dark Mastery - Lv. 3 * Salvaging Mastery - Lv. 3 * Ancient Wisdom - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Literature * Pouch items: Vegetable Mille-Feuille (Veggies), Tantalese Velvet (Textiles) Affinity Chart Quotes *''"Hey, you're just putting me off."'' *''"Yeah, okay! Or... something."'' *''"Geez, do you have to get so worked up?"'' *''"Not really my thing, but, whatever!"'' *''"Hey, I know what I'm doing, okay?"'' *''"Ha, you're gonna see quite the show!"'' *''"You've got it in you. Don't doubt it!"'' *''"So, I can just to crazy now, right?"'' Gallery XC2-Artwork-Satahiko.png|Official art XC2-Satahiko-and-Benkei.jpg|Mikhail and Patroka Mikhail Concept Art.PNG|Concept Art of Mikhail Mikhail Expressions.PNG . XC2 - Mikhail TGC.png|Mikhial as a child in Torna ~ The Golden Country Young Mikhail.png|Mikhail as a child at the Indoline Praetorium Young Mikhail 2.png|Mikhail is found by Lora and Jin XC2 Mikhail recruited.jpg|Nia talking to Mikhail in order to recruit him XC2 Mikhail recruited 2.jpg|Mikhail is recruited Mikhail Blade.png|Nia driving Mikhail after recruiting him as a Rare Blade Mikhail Fans.png|Mikhail's Infinity Fans Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Torna Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Driver Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:Kingdom of Tantal Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 41-45 Enemies Category:XC2 Characters Category:Blade Enemies Category:Mikhail Category:DLC Blades Category:XC2 Challenge Battle Enemies Category:Tornans Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing drops Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart